free_animefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Makoto Tachibana
Makoto Tachibana (橘 真琴'', Tachibana Makoto'') ist ein Hauptcharakter des Animes Free! und der Novel High☆Speed!. Er ist ein Schwimmer des Iwatobi High School Schwimm-Teams und Kapitän, sein Schwimmstil ist das Rückenkraulen. Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Makoto ist mit 183 cm der Größte in seinem Schwimmteam. Unter anderem ist er auch sehr muskulös und hat ein Gewicht von 73 kg.thumb|left|110px|Makoto in seiner Schuluniform Er hat kurze leicht abstehende hellgrüne Haare. Sein Pony geht vom Ansatz seines Ponys aus leicht schräg bis zu seinen Augen. Er hat ebenfalls grüne Augen. Bei seinen Auftritten in beiden Trailern wurde er mit einem bis zu den Knöcheln reichenden schwarzen Jammer mit grünen Streifen gezeigt. Er trägt auch die Uniform der Iwatobi High School. Genau wie sein Freund Haruka trägt er die grüne Krawatte des 2. Jahrgangs sowie ein weißes Hemd, den schwarzen Blazer mit dem Schulemblem, braune Hosen und orangebraune Schuhe. Privat trägt er eher schlichte Kleidung, wie ein blau-weiß gestreiftes T-Shirt, eine langärmlige dunkelblaue Strickjacke und eine orange Hose. Früher in der Grundschule trug Makoto beim Schwimmen eine hellblaue Badehose. Damals war sein Pony noch nicht so lang und er war 151 cm groß. Makoto besitzt auch unter anderem einen grünen Trainingsanzug und ein weißes T-Shirt für den Sportunterricht. Der Kragen und die Ärmel seines Anzuges sind weiß, haben jedoch einen schmalen grünen Streifen. Sein Trainingsanzug geht ihn bis zu den Knien. Makoto besitzt auch eine Brille, welche er aber bisher nur beim Spielen mit der PS3 auf einen Abspannbild trug. 'Persönlichkeit' Makoto ist Harukas bester Freund und genau wie dieser im zweiten Jahr der Iwatobi High School. Er ist nett und rücksichtsvoll und scheint Haruka sehr zu bemuttern, da er sich Sorgen um ihn macht und ihn sogar am zweiten Schultag abholt, weil er ihn am ersten nicht gesehen hatte. Makoto ist auch sehr verantwortungsbewusst und versucht so gut wie möglich dumme Aktivitäten von Haruka aufzuhalten z.B. wenn sich dieser auszieht, um seine Chance zum Schwimmen nicht zu verpassen. Jedoch hat auch Makoto eine Schwäche, er hat nämlich Angst im Dunkeln. Wenn dies der Fall ist, klammert er sich an jemanden, wie z.B. Haruka und lässt sich leicht erschrecken. Wenn es um Aberglauben geht, macht Makoto auch keine Ausnahme, so akzeptiert er auch nicht Nagisas Zucker als schützender Salzersatz. Wenn es darum geht etwas Verbotenes, wie z.B. Hausfriedensbruch in einen Hallenbad zu begehen, sieht dies Makoto eher mit negativen Gefühlen verbunden, was auch an seinem starken Verantwortungsbewusstsein liegt. Er scheint auch ab und an kein Schamgefühl zu haben, als er z.B. seiner Lehrerin erklärte, dass Haruka ein Junge sei. Für diesen war das jedoch ziemlich peinlich. Makoto scheint seine Familie sehr wichtig zu sein, da er ihnen von seinen Erlebnissen erzählt und auch den kleinen Streit seiner Geschwister schlichtet und ihnen etwas von seinem Essen abgibt. Er scheint auch noch etwas an dem alten Schwimmverein zu hängen, da er das Gebäude kurz vor dem Abriss noch besuchte. Makoto besaß, als er noch klein war, zwei Goldfische, welche ihm sehr wichtig waren. 'Vergangenheit' Er war zusammen mit Haruka, Nagisa und Rin im Schwimmteam ihrer Grundschule. Damals schaute er sich zusammen mit Nagisa ein Rennen zwischen Rin und Haruka an. Nach diesem Rennen half er Haruka aus dem Pool heraus, welches später zu einem bisher noch einmaligen Running Gag wurde. Er scheint sich mit Rin damals sehr gut verstanden zu haben, da er sehr schockiert war, als dieser ihm und Haruka erzählt hatte, dass er nach Australien gehen würde. Makoto war schließlich derjenige, der die ganzen Gründe und Informationen zu Rins Auslandreise ausgefragt hatte. Auch damals machte er sich Sorgen um Haruka, da er wusste, dass sich Haruka gut mit Rin verstanden hatte. Nach dem Turnier vergruben die vier ihre Trophäe in einer Zeitkapsel, um sie, wenn sie erwachsen geworden sind, wieder auszugraben. Plot 'Startblock des Wiedersehens! ' Makoto Tachibana, Harukas bester Freund, holt diesen für ihren zweiten Tag an der Iwatobi High School ab, da er ihm am ersten Tag bei der Eröffnungszeremonie vermisst hatte. Während der Mittagspause an diesem Tag, stoßen sie auf ihren alten Freund, Nagisa Hazuki, welcher jetzt das 1. Jahr in der Iwatobi High School besucht. Nagisa möchte immer noch zusammen mit Haruka schwimmen, wie früher. Er möchte aber auch die Zeitkapsel mit der Trophäe, welche sie damals mit ihren Freund Rin Matsuoka gewonnen hatten, ausgraben. Im Gebäude des Schwimmvereins bekommt es Makoto mit der Angst zu tun und klammert sich die ganze Zeit an Haruka. Nachdem sie sich ein altes Bild angesehen haben, wird die Gruppe von einen völlig veränderten Rin in einem Flur leicht verschreckt. Dieser forderte Haruka unmittelbar zu einem Rennen auf, welches Makoto aufhalten wollte und letztendlich dannthumb|250px|Makoto, Gou und Nagisa beim Pavillon doch ins jedoch ins Wasser fiel, als sie merkten, dass der alte Pool leer ist, was Makoto sich jedoch schon gedacht hatte. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule bemerkt Gou die Gruppe zusammen mit ihrer Freundin und verrät ihr dessen Namen. Später erhalten Makoto und Nagisa von einem Lehrer eine Standpauke wegen Hausfriedensbruch im Schwimmverein. Haruka ist jedoch schon längst gegangen und hat sich somit vor der Standpauke gedrückt. Nach einem Gespräch mit Gou erfahren Makoto und Nagisa, dass Rin auf die Samezuka Academy geht und versuchen später Haruka dazu zu überreden, eben diese Academy zu besuchen. Schließlich schafft Makoto Haruka mit den Hallenbad der Samezuka Academy zu überreden. Als sie bei der Academy angekommen sind, warten sie bis das Training vorbei ist und schleichen sich ins Hallenbad, wo Makoto schließlich unfreiwillig von Nagisa ins Wasser geworfen wird. Dort werden sie kurze Zeit später von Rin entdeckt, der ihnen aggressiv befiehlt zu verschwinden. Haruka steigt aus den Pool und fordert Rin zu einem Rennen heraus. 'Erinnerungen in der Distanz!' Nach dem Rennen müssen Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa am nächsten Tag erneut bei einem Lehrer eine Standpauke aushalten. Makoto und Nagisa treffen später auf Gou und sie sind sich alle einig, das sich Rins Charakter in den vergangenen Jahren stark verändert hat. Außerdem gibt Gou zu, ihren Bruder eine Nachricht geschrieben zu haben, wodurch dieser zum alten Schwimmverein ging und auf Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa traf. Daraufhin schlägt Nagisa vor einen Schwimmclub zu gründen. Als sie dann auch noch Haruka in den Club kriegen, hat Nagisa die Idee ihre Lehrerin Miho Amakata als Betreuerin einzusetzen. thumb|left|250px|Nagisa und Makoto halten Haruka aufDiese stimmt dann nach einigen hin und her mit Nagisa und Makoto auch noch zu. Letztendlich wurde der Club auch von der Schule genehmigt, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie noch ein weiteres Mitglied aufnehmen und den alten Pool restaurieren. Während der Sanierung des Pools, ist Gou immer noch über das Verhalten ihres Bruders verwirrt und fragt Makoto über das Rennen aus. Makoto erzählt, dass Haruka das Rennen verloren habe. Rin gewinnt zwar dieses Rennen, ist aber nicht sehr begeistert und er legt sich mit Haruka an, da dieser „nur“ schwimmen wollte. Um Rin wieder zu dem zu machen, der er einmal war, tritt Gou dem Schwimmclub freiwillig als Managerin bei. Später stattet Makoto den alten Schwimmverein einen Besuch ab und trifft dabei auf seinen alten Coch, Goro Sasabe. Nach einen kurzen Gespräch erzählt er Makoto, dass Haruka und Rin sich noch vor der Schließung des Schwimmvereins ein Rennen geliefert hatten. Auf welches Rin sehr bedrückt wirkte. Makoto erkannte, das Haruka nur deshalb nicht schwimmen wollte, weil er Rin damals verletzt hatte. Daraufhin ruft er bei Rin an und bietet ihn die Mitgliedschaft in ihren Schwimm-Team an. Am nächsten Tag stoßen Frau Amakata, Gou, Nagisa, Makoto und Haruka auf den fertig sanierten Pool an. Haruka kann es natürlich nicht lassen und springt daraufhin ins Wasser. Nachdem sich aber seine Lippen schon lila färben versuchen ihn die anderen aus den Pool raus zubringen. Beziehungen 'Haruka Nanase' Hauptartikel: Haruka Nanase Makoto und Haruka kennen sich schon seit über 13 Jahren und sind seit dem Kindergarten beste Freunde.High☆Speed! - Band 1 Als Folge ihres langen Beinanderseins, ist Makoto in der Lage Harukas Gedanken zu erahnen bzw. zu lesen und zu verstehen. Weshalb Makoto manchmal dazu gezwungen wird für Haruka zu sprechen. Wenn Haruka nicht mehr sprechen möchte, ist Makoto da, der dies übernehmen kann. Dies erlaubt Haruka unnahbar und gelassen zu sein, er vermittelt aber weiterhin seine Gedanken - auch wenn sie nicht zwangsweise als seine angegeben werden. In der Grundschule lässt sich Haruka förmlich von seinem besten Freund verwöhnen. Er braucht Makoto immer in der Nähe damit dieser ihm helfen kann Entscheidungen zu fällen oder aus seinen Gedanken heraus zu sprechen. Und wenn er glaubt, dass Makoto seine Grenzen überschritten hat, bezeichnet er ihn in Gedanken als aufdringlichen Kerl. Aber sobald Makoto nicht da ist, um ihm zu helfen oder stattdessen etwas anderes macht, schmollt Haruka und wünscht sich, das Makoto hier wäre. Beide wären beinahe ertrunken. Haruka in der 6. Klasse als er in einen Fluss fiel und von Makoto gerettet wurde. Jahre später während des Trainingslagers auf einer einsamen Insel wurde schließlich Makoto von Haruka gerettet, nach seinem gescheiterten Versuch Rei zu retten.Folge 6 Haruka bringt Makoto an Land und ist erschrocken als er merkt, das Makoto bewusstlos ist. Als er kurz davor ist Makoto Mund zu Mund zu beatmen, erhält dieser wieder sein Bewusstsein und hustet Wasser. Makoto versucht sich aufzusetzen und nach Rei zu schauen, Haruka sagt ihm, dass er sich noch ausruhen solle und hält Makoto davon ab. Kurz darauf sagt Makoto zu Haruka, das der wichtigste Grund warum er sich auf das Trainingslager und dem Schwimmclub eingelassen hat ist, dass er wieder mit Haruka und den anderen schwimmen möchte. Haruka ist überrascht, da er nicht erkannt hat, was er für Makoto ist, bis dieser es ihm gesagt hat. Haruka hasst es wenn Leute seinen mädchenhaften Vornamen verwenden, aber Makoto schafft es immer wieder ihn zu überreden und darf ihn "Haru" nennen. Makoto ist sozusagen Harukas "Stimme der Vernunft". Daher ist er auch die Person, welche Haruka am meisten davon abhalten möchte sich auszuziehen, um zum Beispiel in ein Aquarium zu steigen, allerdings meistens ohne Erfolg.FrFr 1 - Makotos SorgenFolge 2 Wenn er Angst bekommt, neigt er dazu sich hinter Haruka zu verstecken oder sich in irgendeiner Weise an Haruka zu klammern. Haruka und Makoto machen viele Sachen gemeinsam, wie sich ein Zimmer teilen, gemeinsam zur Schule gehen und Mittagspause haben.Folge 2Folge 11 Sie tragen oft ähnliche Kleidung und Accessoires und teilen Dinge.Folge 5Folge 4 - AbspannbildFolge 9 - Abspannbild Sie leben sehr nahe beieinander, so dass man von Harukas Haus auf das von Makoto sehen kann.Folge 8 Makotos Haus steht am Ende der Steintreppe des nächstgelegenen Schreins, Harukas Haus ist weiter oben, gleich hinter den ersten paar Torii. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Haruka und Makoto aufeinander bei der Steintreppe zu warten.Folge 4Folge 5 Sie sind sich sehr Nahe und sorgen sich um den jeweils anderen sehr.Folge 7Folge 9 Am Anfang der Serie drückte sich Haruka so viel aus, doch Makoto wusste immer was Haruka dachte. Im Laufe der Serie beginnt Haruka immer mehr von sich aus zu sprechen vor allem zu Makoto. Er ist sehr behutsam zu seinem besten Freund und schätzt ihn so sehr, dass er Angst hat ihn zu verlieren. In einem Hotel erzählt er Makoto das er es schätzt, dass er hier ist. Haruka hat bei einem Fest vier Goldfische gewonnen und Makoto geschenkt.Folge 9 Nagisa sagte zu Makoto, er solle sie Nagisa, Rei, Haruka und Makoto nennen, Haruka sagte aber, dass es besser sei sie Saba (鯖'', deut. Makrele''), Maguro (鮪'', deut. Thunfisch''), Katsuo (鰹'', deut. Bonito'') und Aji (鰺'', deut. Stachelmakrele'') zu nennen. Als Makoto und Haruka ins dritte Jahr kamen, denken beide über ihre Zukunft nach. Makoto ist sehr besorgt um seinen Freund, da sich wahrscheinlich ihre Wege trennen werden. Makoto ist unsicher, was er auf seinem Karrierefragebogen schreiben soll, während Haruka sorglos "furī" (フリー, deut. frei) schreibt und sich somit weder um seine Berufsausbildung noch um eine weiterführende Schulbildung kümmert. Als Makoto ihn über seine Pläne für die Zukunft fragte, sagte Haruka das solange er schwimmen kann, er sich nicht darum kümmert. Makoto erkennt, dass dies typisch für Haruka ist.Folge 14 'Nagisa Hazuki' Hauptartikel: Nagisa Hazuki '' Auch mit Nagisa ist Makoto gut befreundet. Sie sind oftmals einer Meinung, jedoch unterscheiden sie sich doch teilweise vom Charakter, da Makoto sehr verantwortungsbewusst ist und Nagisa eher rebellisch. So schafft es Nagisa auf einfache Art und Weise Makoto einen riesen Schrecken einzujagen oder ihn zu ärgern und ihn damit oft auf die Palme zu bringen. Dennoch können die beiden auch auf ihre Art Spaß haben. Oftmals müssen die beiden aufpassen, dass Haruka keine Dummheiten, à la in ein Aquarium steigen, anstellt. Er lies sich auch von Nagisa überreden, Kapitän ihres Schwimm-Teams zu werden. 'Rin Matsuoka' ''Hauptartikel: Rin Matsuoka '' Er war damals mit Rin in einer Klasse und schien sich auch gut mit diesem verstanden zu haben, da Rin ihm und Haruka damals von seiner Australienreise erzählte. Makoto war wie Haruka sehr enttäuscht und wollte wissen, warum er gehen müsse. Makoto scheint jedoch Rins Entscheidung akzeptiert zu haben und war sich auch unsicher die Trophäe ohne Rin wieder auszugraben. 'Gou Matsuoka' ''Hauptartikel: Gou Matsuoka '' Am Anfang verstand Makoto Gous Gesten, wie die kleine Begrüßung auf den Dach noch nicht. Erst als er ihr Fach gefunden hatte und ihren Namen gelesen hatte, erinnerte er sich an sie und ihre Beziehung zu Rin. Gou scheint ihn und die restlichen Schwimmteam-Mitglieder aber auch schon länger zu kennen, vor allen weil sie sich deren Namen gemerkt hatte. 'Miho Amakata' ''Hauptartikel: Miho Amakata Sie ist die Klassenlehrerin und klassische Literaturlehrerin von Makoto, welchen sie schon seit der Eröffnungszeremonie kennt. Makoto hat Haruka auch schon einiges über ihre neue Lehrerin erzählen können. Diese versucht auch Makoto und Nagisa zu helfen, während diese eine Standpauke von einem anderen Lehrer erhielten. Später wurde sie nach Makotos und Nagisas Bitte zur Betreuerin des Schwimm-Teams. 'Frau Tachibana' Hauptartikel: Frau Tachibana Sie scheint ihren Sohn, so wie jede Mutter sehr zu lieben und freut sich für diesen, dass er wieder mit seinen Freunden schwimmen kann. 'Herr Tachibana' Hauptartikel: Herr Tachibana Er scheint seinen Sohn gut zu kennen, da er ihn auf den Schwimmverein anspricht, in welchem Makoto einmal war. 'Ren und Ran Tachibana' Hauptartikel: Ren Tachibana und Ran Tachibana Makoto gefällt es nicht, wie sich seine kleine Schwester mit seinem kleinen Bruder streitet, wodurch er etwas von seinem Essen opfert, damit seine Geschwister aufhören. 'Goro Sasabe' Hauptartikel: Goro Sasabe '' Erst als Makoto ihn wiedererkannt hatte und ihn darauf ansprach, bemerkte Coach Sasabe wer vor ihm stand. Er bemerkte, dass Makoto ziemlich groß geworden sei. 'Frau Tamura' ''Hauptartikel: Frau Tamura '' Sie und Makoto scheinen sich schon einige Zeit zu kennen, da sie ihn sogar Makoto-chan nennt, was eine Verniedlichung seines Namens ist. Makoto freute sich auch als sie ihm etwas zum Essen mitgab. Trivia *Bevor Makoto seinen offiziellen Namen erhielt, wurde er im Fandom oft nur „Senpai“ bzw. „Sempai“ oder „Water Bottle Senpai“ (''deut. Wasserflaschen Senpai) genannt. Letzteres ist höchstwahrscheinlich auf seinen Auftritt im ersten Trailer mit der Wasserflasche in Verbindung zu bringen. * Er entspricht somit auch dem Anime Charakterarchetyp eines "Senpai", mit einer großen Statur, weichem Herz und einem alles umsorgenden Blick. Der Regisseur'' Hiroko Utsumi'' sagte dazu, Makoto sollte den hilfsbereiten, starken, niedlichen, "Ä''lterer-Bruder"-Typ'' darstellen. *Makotos Erscheinungsbild ähnelt einigen anderen Charakteren aus diversen Anime, wie z.B. Yuuta Togashi aus Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai oder auch Houtarou Oreki aus Hyouka. Vergleichsbild *Makoto hat, wie alle anderen männlichen Hauptcharaktere aus seinem Schwimmteam, einen Mädchennamen erhalten. *Sein Vorname "Makoto" bedeutet so viel wie Aufrichtigkeit oder Wahrheit. Sein Nachname "Tachibana" bedeutet so viel wie wilde Mandarine oder Zitrusfrucht. * Makoto und Haruka scheinen eine Art Spiel entwickelt zu haben, in dem Makoto erät was Haruka wohl gerade denkt. * 2013 wurde er mit 24861 Stimmen zum'' "Sexiest Anime Man of 2013"'' gewählt * Makoto hat Angst vor dem Meer * Er ist der Kapitän der'' Iwatobi Mannschaft'' * Makoto lebt zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seinen beiden Geschwistern in einem Haus.(Ren und Ran) * Er isst gerne grünes Curry und Schokolade * Sein stärkstes Schulfach ist Literatur, schlecht ist er in Kunst und Englisch * Makoto mag Handarbeiten und sportliche Aktivitäten Einzelnachweise en:Makoto Tachibana Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Iwatobi High School Kategorie:2. Jahr Kategorie:Schwimm-Team Kategorie:Rückenkraulen